The present disclosure relates generally to tracheal tubes and, more particularly, to tracheal tube adaptors and tracheal tube flaring jigs.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient trachea and into the lungs during patient ventilation. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal (ET) tubes, tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to connect a medical device, such as a ventilator, to the patient. In this way, breathing may be artificially enhanced and monitored. Accordingly, the tracheal tube may include an end connector that may used to couple the tracheal tube to the ventilator.
However, the tracheal tube end connector may be of a size or a type that is not suitable for connection to the medical device. Removing the tracheal tube end connector and replacing the end connector with a suitable end connector can be difficult, particularly in cases where the connector is press or interference fit into the end of the tube. Typically, the end connector is removed by cutting the proximal end of the tracheal tube, leaving the tracheal tube unflared. An unflared tracheal tube makes insertion of a new connector very difficult because the tracheal tube proximal opening is typically small and rigid.